


Lirios naranjas

by Sweet_Shiro_uwu



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: M/M, lenguaje de las flores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu
Summary: Lindsey tiene una admiradora secreta, sin embargo, no sabe de quién se trata, ni quién ha sido la persona que se atrevió a regalarle un ramo a su hermano mayor.
Relationships: Boss Baby/Tim Templeton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Lirios naranjas

Timothy se había prometido a sí mismo que tras ese día se detendría.

El castaño miraba con ansias el reloj de pared de la oficina, ansiaba la hora de salida y al mismo tiempo deseaba con todo su ser que jamás llegara, pues entre sus manos se hallaba una pulcra carta dentro de un muy bonito sobre amarillo y esa carta sería entregada después de su salida.

Miró durante un momento aquel objeto que en el reverso tenía escrito en una muy bonita letra cursiva la frase: "De tu admiradora secreta."

Con sus dedos temblorosos sostenía la carta que había escrito la noche anterior después de decidirse a terminar por fin con aquella farsa que había empezado como un desahogo.

Porque Tim se reprendía a sí mismo el haber enviado la primera carta que inició todo aquel embrollo, aquella carta que escribió como una especie de terapia para expresar los verdaderos sentimientos que le profesaba a su hermano menor, y no supo en qué momento fue que creyó que también era buena idea hacer llegar esa carta al mismo.

No era tonto ni quería ser descubierto por lo que modificó un poco el contenido de la carta haciendo parecer que fue escrita por una chica.

Al principio solo fue una carta, luego se volvieron dos, after tres y fueron incrementando día a día.

Cada día, de lunes a viernes, una carta era enviada a la casa de la familia Templeton, y un día que Tim fue a casa de visita se "enteró" por sus padres de que una chica misteriosa le enviaba cartas de amor al rubio, el castaño supo fingir sorpresa y burla, y tratando de no delatarse se burló de su hermano, quien al principio no se tomó aquello con mucha gracia, más con el paso del tiempo parecía comenzar a considerar conocer a la autora de esas cartas.

Y ahí fue cuando Timothy se dio cuenta que debía de parar esto, ¿porque razón estaba celoso de esa persona que resultaba ser él mismo? No lo sabía, pero era necesario parar antes de causarle una desilusión al rubio.

Así que hoy enviará una última carta que resumía todos sus sentimientos junto a un pequeño detalle como despedida a ese amor, y aprovechando que iría a casa de sus padres, consolaría a Theodore en el caso de ser necesario.

* * *

Lindsey caminaba con prisa hacia su casa, hoy era viernes, por lo tanto recibiría la última carta de la semana de su “admiradora secreta”.

Su boca se apretó en una línea recta, si bien siempre había encontrado todo aquello como un muy absurdo y cursi cliché, deseaba hacer las cosas bien. Quería conocer a esa chica que había comenzado a agradarle a través de sus muy empalagosas palabras, pues le recordaban a alguien, pero al mismo tiempo quería hablar con ella y pedirle que por favor pare, lo haría con tacto y le explicaría el porque no podía corresponderle. Era lo mejor, él estaría being sincero y ella ya no perdería el tiempo con un chico que nunca sentiría lo mismo que ella.

Estaba a unos cuantos metros de su casa cuando vio a su hermano a punto de tocar la puerta, eso no era para nada raro, pues Leslie acostumbraba a ir de visita los fines de semana.

Lo que hizo que olvidara su misión inicial de atrapar a su admiradora fue el ramo de flores naranjas que tenía entre las manos el mayor.

Una de sus cejas se levantó en confusión, y decidió acercarse a él.

-Hola Leslie.- fue lo que dijo al llegar a su lado, el castaño dio un brinco en su sitio debido a que no le había visto llegar, le había sorprendido, escondió algo con rapidez en su bolsillo sin que el blondo lo notara y luego le miró.

-H-Hola Theo.- le saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.-¿Recién vuelves de la universidad?

-Sí, y por lo visto tú apenas saliste del trabajo.- Dijera, era obvio ese detalle, pues aún llevaba colgado su maletín del trabajo.

-Oh yes. Esta vez quise venir más temprano, ya sabes, quiero ayudar a mamá con la cena.- mintió, más el rubio no se percató de ello debido a que su mirada verde estaba enfocada en el ramo de lirios que cargaba. Tim parpadeó un par de veces, ya que Theodore había llegado antes de que abortar la misión de dejar la carta y el ramo de flores en la entrada de la casa; dijo la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.-¿Esto? Una compañera del trabajo me lo regaló, creo que yo también tengo algo de suerte con las mujeres.

Soltó una risa para aligerar el ambiente al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la nuca, no obstante, cuando fijó su mirada en el otro se desconcertó.

El rubio parecía molesto, su mirada ahora lucía ensombrecida y su ceño notablemente fruncido le confundía, no sabía a que se debía el repentino semblante asesino del otro.

-¿Ah, sí? - dijo el menor con tono malhumorado, Tim no sabía porque, pero presentía que no debería abrir la boca.-Pues bien por ti, me voy a mi habitación.

Dijo y paso a un lado suyo para entrar, el mayor notó una pequeña abertura en la mochila que su hermano tenía colgada del hombro y, aprovechando que este estaba más concentrado abriendo la puerta, metió el sobre amarillo para después entrar junto a él a la casa.

-Mamá, ya llegamos, déjame ayudarte con la cena.- fue lo que dijo Tim haciéndose el desentendido y alejándose de inmediato del otro.

Por su parte, Theodore subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, tiró su mochila al piso y se lanzó a la cama.

¿Quién diablos fue la persona que se atrevió a regalarle flores a Tim?

Refunfuñó un par de veces más antes de notar que el contenido de su mochila se hallaba esparcido por todo el suelo. Rodó los ojos y con desgano se levantó para limpiar el desorden.

Metía de mala gana las libretas y carpetas de vuelta a la mochila cuando, de pronto, notó un sobre amarillo entre sus libros.

Con confusión la cogió y comprobó que se trataba una vez más de su admiradora.

Decidió abrir la carta y leerla, grande fue su sorpresa, pues a pesar de ser una hoja bastante grande, solo tenía una pequeña frase escrita:

**_Ardo de amor por ti._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Lirios naranjas: ardo de amor por ti.
> 
> Hola a todos.
> 
> Durante un tiempo he querido escribir algo de esta pareja usando el lenguaje de las flores y dado que el último capítulo de “Cuestión de aromas” ha puesto triste a algunos les traigo esto xd
> 
> Este fic tiene final abierto, así que dejo a su imaginación que pasó después de que Lindsey leyera la carta.
> 
> Sin más que agregar, hasta la próxima.


End file.
